


The First

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is 12. He is on vacation with his family. He enjoys his summer until Dean finds a new friend and he is left alone. Shy, Sam doesn’t want to befriend the other kids. Lucifer is 17, nearly 18, and bored to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the Feels During Hellatus 2016. You can find all the fanfics, manips and artworks at http://feels-during-hellatus.tumblr.com/
> 
> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

Lucifer was Sam’s first crush. It was during summer vacation. Sam and his family travelled to a lake somewhere in the mountains. They camped for three weeks, they swam in the lake, had fire camp at night, hiked in the mountains. The camp was pretty safe and Sam’s parents let him and his brother do whatever they wanted. It was the first time Sam was old enough not to be forced to follow his parents everywhere and have his own free time. His parents slept in a cabin but allowed Dean and Sam to have their own tent so they could stay up at night as long as they wanted. To Sam, it was the first tastes of freedom, he was twelve and he loved that summer so far.

Loved it until he lost his best friend, aka his brother, who suddenly preferred him a new kid who arrived one week before their vacation ended. Castiel was weird, Sam thought, but he was the same age as Dean and they became besties in no time. Dean even asked Sam to stop following them around everywhere and play on his own. Dean was four years older than him, and he didn’t want to babysit him all the time he said.

Sam resumed himself to books, not wanting to befriend the other children of the camp because they were noisy and Sam was shy. He get himself to spend the rest of the summer in Harry Potter’s company, drowning himself in the book he took with him and didn’t open until now. The problem with Harry Potter is that he is too interesting. In no time Sam had finished reading the book with no hope to begin the next volume before the end of the week and their return to Lawrence, Kansas. He had five days to wait and no idea what to do during this time.

That was when Lucifer, Castiel’s big brother, came to talk to him for the first time. He was turning eighteen in a month, he was older than any other kids of the camp. He spent his time disappearing in the woods around the camp, smoked when the adults couldn’t see him and was visibly bored to death and not very happy to be here. Sam remembered the first words he said to him as he threw him a book.

"Hey Winchester. I lend you this one if you give me yours."

It was a Stephen King story. The copy was old and well used as if he had been read many times. Surely a good one but Sam hadn’t the opportunity to read it because from now on Lucifer kept him company every day, taking him with him for long walks, showing him places he never went with Dean and encouraging him to do things he shouldn’t. Sam knew it was bad but he was young and wanted to try new experiences. Dean’s rejection had wounded his pride. Sam didn’t want to stay the too shy, too smart kid he always were, the sort of boy even his best friend and brother had turned bored with. And even this notion was bothering him. Who have his brother as best friend passed his ten years old? No he wanted to grow up, and following a nearly eighteen boy around was a good plan to do that, he thought. And not that Sam wanted to admit it, but he also wanted to impress Lucifer.

This one often made fun of Sam, but he also helped him try new things. He gave him cigarettes when Sam asked to taste it. He didn’t laugh when Sam coughed his lungs out at first. He gave him alcohol and Sam get drunk for the first time. But Lucifer covered him by putting him in bed so late that night, even Dean was asleep and couldn’t witness Sam’s misery. The morning after, Lucifer gave him painkillers for his head and declared it was nap day to all people who wanted to know, so Sam could stay the entire day lying down under a tree shade. Lucifer read for him to pass the time as Sam recovered from his hangover.

One day, Dean declared, Castiel and him would share a tent for the rest of the holiday. Sam felt betrayed and wanted to cry for being rejected again by Dean, but Lucifer cheered and took his sleeping bag out of Dean’s tent to put it in his.

Sam felt comfortable with Lucifer because he was as calm and quiet as he, and they could stay for hours reading, looking at the sky or doing nothing. It was so rare and weirdly relaxing to just stay by his side chatting of all or nothing. Comfortable enough for Sam to ask questions he never asked before, even to Dean because he would have laughed to his face. Lucifer could talk about anything without being embarrassed. So Sam asked for all the preoccupations that could pass through a twelve years old brain. School, fight with parents, and sexuality, of course, were the main subjects. Lucifer told him about his first experience with a girl. He told Sam how it was to have sex. Sam blushed because he never had a girlfriend before. Lucifer was surprised. Sam confessed he never kissed a girl. Lucifer took him by his t-shirt and pulled him toward him, he crashed their lips together.

"There, you just had your first kiss. Congratulation Sam. The next one will be easier now you know how it is."

Sam blushed, his heart beating so fast in his chest he could hear it. Lucifer winked at him and Sam smiled shyly.

"Sorry". Sam remembered Lucifer said. "I didn’t want to make you feel bad".  
"No… It was good". Sam admitted. "It felt good".

Sam remembered his determination for trying new things, and if Lucifer was willing to help him, why not use him after all? So Sam took his courage in hands and kissed Lucifer. It was a little alien but the more they kissed the more it felt good. Like really good because Lucifer was kissing back and Sam couldn’t believe his own daring. When they parted, Lucifer didn’t opened his eyes immediately, like he wanted to make it last longer. Sam took it as a good sign for his technique.

"Step two, tongues". Lucifer announced aiming for Sam’s lips again.

They spent the rest of the afternoon kissing somewhere in the woods near a little stream. It remained magical in Sam’s mind. And that was it. Nothing more.

The evening was as normal as it were the other days. Sam ate with his parents and brother. A normal meal. He listened to Dean’s adventures, listened his parents talked about their day and answered he had go hiking with Lucifer when they asked for his. Nothing changed except Sam had his first kiss. He had changed, even if nobody paid attention enough to remark it. This evening they played a board game in familly. Castiel joined them. It was great but it was also a little sad because it was their last night at the camp. They would leave tomorrow in the late morning.

Sam went to sleep late. It was the full moon and he wasn’t feeling tired. He wanted to talk to Lucifer but he didn’t knew of what exactly. He wanted to say to him so much things but the words didn’t want to form in his mind. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to tell him. Thank him for the week together? For the fun they had? For the new experiences? The kisses? Talk to him about the butterflies he had in his stomach when he was with him?

But Sam never said any of this because when he got to the tent, Lucifer was asleep. His chest was moving calm and steady. He was on his back, a hand stuck above his head, his sleeping bag shoved on his side because the night was hot. He didn’t put a shirt on, just a pair of underwears. Black with little grey animals. Perfectly stupid underwears. Sam smiled. He detailed Lucifer’s body, so much older than his, more masculine, more muscular. His skin was pale and Sam’s mouth watered for no reason. Lucifer had a trail of blond hairs going from his navel to get lost somewhere in his underpants. Sam wanted to know if it was soft. He hesitated to touch, he didn’t want to wake him up, but he couldn’t stop staring either. Maybe if he kept his touch very light... Sam held his breath and lifted a shaking hand. What was he doing? It wasn’t a good idea. He was gonna wake Lucifer up and it will be very weird. He couldn’t think of a good excuse for his behaviour, but he just wanted to touch Lucifer’s stomach. The end of his fingers lightly brushed him. Lucifer had no reaction. He still slept. Sam laid a full hand flat on him. No reaction either, Lucifer’s breath was still the same. Sam get closer to his friend’s body and carefully slid his hand along his stomach and his chest. He was so tough to his touch. Without realising what he was doing, Sam kissed Lucifer’s neck and his hand travelled south again. Lucifer gasped but his eyes remained closed. Sam was hard in his pajamas pants, unable to stop, he pressed his groin against Lucifer’s hip and couldn’t hold back a moan. Lucifer’s breath sped up and became erratic. All Sam’s thoughts were focused to one point but his hand was still hesitant. Daring the odds, Sam sneaked a finger under Lucifer’s waistband. Just one to taste the reaction. Lucifer’s stomach tensed so beautifully, allowing Sam to go on. So Sam’s hand fully slid under it to find Lucifer’s hard on. For naive reasons, Sam didn’t expected Lucifer would be hard. He didn’t expected either the moan Lucifer made when Sam wrapped his hand around him. Lucifer exhaled desperately. It sounded like music to Sam’s ear and he couldn’t be able to keep the feeling at bay. Something busted in him, he was shaking badly, and suddenly it was over.

Sam felt tired and his pajamas were damp on the front still against Lucifer’s hip. Sam felt shame invade him for not being able to make it last longer. Lucifer was still breathing heavily, his mouth was open, his cock still hard in Sam’s hand.

"Sam?" He whispered softly. "Are you…"  
"Shhhh". Sam silenced him. "If you don’t open your eyes, it’s still a dream". Sam muttered.

Sam stroke him softly. Lucifer’s big hand came to cover his and intensify the movements. Sam studied Lucifer’s face, he was still keeping his eyes tight closed as his pleasure was building on. His body shuddered. Sam remembered he found him beautiful, desirable. Lucifer’s face twitched, it looked nearly painful, Sam could feel his release, hot on his hand and he lost his breath for a moment. It was him who made that happened. It was him who drove Lucifer like that. He made Lucifer come. Him. Sam. He couldn’t believe it. He was suddenly so proud of himself. Sam kissed Lucifer, long and deep. Lucifer kissed back. Never opening his eyes as it was Sam’s wish.

The morning after, Sam left with his family. He kept the book Lucifer had lent him a week before, because he hadn’t had the time to finish it. He swore to post it back to him but never did. He kept it as a souvenir of this summer. A souvenir of his first crush, his sexual awakening, his first experience, his first feeling of freedom.


End file.
